


Beautiful

by rockwell_psycho



Category: Woman Walks Ahead (2017)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Hints of Smut, Mild Smut, Reader-Insert, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: Fluff without Plot (but with very tiny hints of smut)





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Partly inspired by the movie Destination Wedding where the characters had a conversation about each other's beauty.

\- Rough day? - You knew that exactly the moment Silas stepped across the threshold and you saw his gloomy face. He doesn’t even have to answer. In fact, his whole week was rough and tonight is no exception. But as he looks at you, his expression softens a bit. 

\- It’s getting better now, - he manages to smile softly, as he leans in to kiss you. 

\- You need rest, my love. Desperately, - you murmur against his lips as you break the kiss. - I know a nice way. 

***

\- Wow… - Groves is surprised and even a bit intimidated. He looks at you, then at a bathtub with hot steamy water, then back at you. It’s late, so you also had to light some candles. They fill the bathroom with soft dim light, making it look incredibly warm and cozy. 

\- You really did that… for me? 

\- Of course I did, - you smile, enjoying the effect you produced on him. - Sorry, but I just couldn’t handle seeing your grumpy face every evening, I just had to do something about it, - saying this, you come closer. 

\- Take off your clothes and get in, - you suggest, placing your hands on his shoulders. 

\- Yes, Ma’am, - he chuckles and starts to unbutton his vest.

He gets into the tub with a deep sigh and closes his eyes. You lower yourself behind him and start to massage his shoulders. You love how he relaxes under your touch, the tension leaving his body. 

\- Does it feel good? - You hush.

\- Mhmmm… - he makes, then turns his head to look at you. - You know what can make it even better? 

You give him a questioned look. He takes your hand, stroking your knuckles with his thumb.

\- Join me.

\- Okay, - you reply with a smile, getting on your feet.

He watches you carefully as you undress, his lips slightly parted, his green eyes sparkle, reflecting the candle lights, and you are glad he enjoys the view. You never really considered yourself beautiful. Pretty - yes, probably, maybe. But beautiful?.. You never felt like that… before you met him.

You get into the bath and lean your back against his firm chest. He encloses you into his arms, nuzzling into your hair, and you feel your head goes a little dizzy. Maybe it’s steamy water or his closeness… It’s a pleasant sensation though. You feel both relaxed and slightly turned on. 

\- Now, this is perfect, - he murmurs quietly, placing soft kisses on your shoulder as his hand gently fondles your breast. - Thank you for that.

\- You’re very welcome, - you purr, shivering under his touch.

You enjoy your closeness for a while, until you feel the water starts getting colder, so you decide to go to bed. Standing in front of him, you wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him, letting your fingers run through his damp hair. Smiling softly against your lips, he flings a towel on your shoulders, pulls you closer and lifts you up a bit. Silas carries you to bed, your legs wrapped around his waist, face buried into the crook of his neck. He’s strong, and you feel tiny in his arms. He places you on the bed and you just lie on your sides and look at each other. As you stroke his cheek, you realize that it’s a moment of perfect intimacy. Lying like that, naked and exposed, looking in each other's eyes and feeling absolutely comfortable. He reaches out to caress your hair, still wet from the bath.

\- You’re so beautiful, y/n.

His voice is quiet and a little hoarse. You smile at him a bit shyly.

\- Really? What’s that so beautiful about me?

\- Well… I don’t know. I’m not really silver-tongued, you know that, right? I just like the way you are. The way you look at me and smile… your hair… and… Your hands, - at this he takes your wrist and presses his lips to your palm. - Actually, everything about you is beautiful to me.

You feel your cheeks blushing. He really doesn’t have to be silver-tongued to make you feel the most beautiful girl in the world. He’s just simple and sincere, and that’s why you believe him.

\- You know what? - You say. - You’re beautiful as well.

\- Am I? - He looks a bit surprised again.

\- Yep. You’re a very handsome man, - you smirk. - I love your eyes, - you let your fingertips trace his eyebrows. - And your lips… And I love your beard, by the way, - you scratch his chin gently, - Against my skin mostly.

\- Oh yeah? - He pulls you closer, turning you to your back, hovers over you and nuzzles into your neck, tickling you with his beard.

\- Stop! - You laugh, ruffling his hair. He’s laughing with you, and then freezes for a moment, looking at you fondly.

\- I love you, - he whispers and kisses you without even waiting for your answer. He already knows it very well.

You make love that night, slowly and passionately, melting into each other completely until you fall asleep in his arms, exhausted and satisfied. Another hard day awaits Silas Groves tomorrow. It doesn’t bother him much right now though. He knows that everything will be alright as long as you wait for him every evening. And for the first time in ages he doesn’t think about the past or the future. Silas closes his eyes. He feels absolutely happy here and now.

And it’s beautiful.


End file.
